<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who are you? where are you? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878889">who are you? where are you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blood brothers [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, diazcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the hospital, Sean reflects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blood brothers [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who are you? where are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean had no problem passing the blame onto Finn for the heist. It didn’t matter anymore to him to try to keep up the facade of a friendship. All that mattered now was seeing Daniel again.</p><p>Daniel had run off. Sean was in a hospital. To be fair, Sean had told him to run if anything had went wrong. Run, he certainly did. He listened. Perhaps a bit too well.</p><p>But God, Sean missed him. He missed Daniel. More than anything else. More than his eye. He wanted to hold Daniel and tell him it was okay, even if everything was definitely not okay.</p><p>He could imagine Daniel feeling guilty over Sean’s eye. And Sean knew, of course, that he would tell Daniel, “<em>It’s okay</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>